campterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodbath 9: Voyage Of The Damned
Bloodbath 9: Voyage Of The Damned Plot Maddy is trying to save her father's cruise ship from bankruptcy by doing her father's buisness with keeping all the tourists and field trips satisfied and more money; however, things aren't going as planned: the tuorists are losing patience with the long hours, lack of pay, lack of fun for the children, and Maddy's over reliance on good will towards her father. A blogger who goes by the name of "Polo" is organizing effective boycotts of their presentation films. Then as drama begins with one of the students a massive break out of fights happen. Meanwhile, students, Tami and Patty attempts to restore order with crates of baked goods from her sister in Waco, Texas, which includes Ella inside a box. She slips out of one of the crates and locates a spell book in the prop room, which includes a transmigration spell to transfer her soul out of her stale form and into a human body. The spell calls for blood from nine victims placed in a pentagram, and then the sacrifice of one more victim, who must be a virgin. Ella kills eight students and the captain in various gruesome ways, but is driven off by Maddy and Alex as she cuts the hand off of a crew member. Maddy orders the ship evacuated and sets off with Alex and Nathan to confront Ella, which goes badly when it seizes control of a prop robot which has disintegrating lasers, which disintegrates one of the students. Debbie cuts the robot's power cord with an ax and it topples over, momentarily trapping Ella beneath it. Debbie reveals herself to be "Demon Warrior 13," who has faked her illness in order to gain access to the ship and blow it up as revenge for the ship non-responsiveness to the scripts she has submitted. Maddy offers a three picture deal while Alex sneaks up behind Debbie and attempts to bludgeon her. The assault fails and Alex is knocked unconscious. Alex wakes, chained next to Maddy on an altar. Debbie is reading an incantation from the spell book, but the Ella fatally kills Tommy from behind, making her the ninth (and virginal) victim for the Transmigration. Since Ella isn't for sure if the guy with the cut off hand is dead or not, she's gonna use Maddy's body as her new host. However, Ella has made an error. She was supposed to have five drops of blood on the five points of the pentagram. The final sixth victim is not supposed to bleed on the pentagram. Debbie, however, bleeds on the pentagram, instead invoking the spell for bringing dolls to life. The dolls from the displayed set of Tiny Terrors animate themselves. The dolls then attack Ella, hold her down while one of them gets a cross, drag her to the cross, and crucify her (complete with crown of thorns,) before burning her on the cross. One of the actors from the movie, Sir Ian bursts in and shoots all of the puppets with an AK-47. Some time later, Maddy has married Alex and Tiny Terrors has won an award for Best Horror Hand Puppet Motion Picture, while a homeless man, digging for food in a dumpster, comes across Ella. She bursts out the trashcan and attacks the homeless man. Category:Film